


As You Wish

by BetaHQ



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, a little potion drugging here, eheheh, i don't like this urgh what did i write, lil' ass grabbing there, nakedness and naughty intentions, oh yeah the tags uhhmm, teeny mentions of the tactician and teeny mention of stahl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaHQ/pseuds/BetaHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahl had whipped up the potion and Little Miss Tactician was the messenger. She told Frederick that it was a training potion. But, she didn't tell him what kind of training it was for until after he agreed to drink the entire flask. In his right mind, this training would've seemed like the most unethical thing. But Frederick agreed to it, being blinded by emotions and whatever the hell was in that potion.</p>
<p>And Chrom was behind it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> C: is Chrom talking  
> and  
> F: is Frederick talking  
> don't question my methods you cheeseballs  
> ~~~~~~  
> have you ever accidentally written a fanfiction?  
> because i have  
> and this is that accident  
> what was supposed to be something silly and only four sentences long turned into a two hour event of typing very awkward stupid things  
> I  
> am  
> so  
> sorry

The pair had already removed their armor and shirts. By this time, Frederick began to wonder as to how he got into this situation. What had happened? It's like his thoughts had been replaced with slightly more, well straightforwardly put, erotic things. And these were things not to be acted upon. Things that, Frederick, in his right mind, would never act upon. Loathe to admit, he's dreamed of this happening before, he'd felt these feelings for quite some time, but Chrom was his to protect, not to feel. But something... someone.... persuading him with that word he couldn't very well refuse. Train.

 

C: "Frederick... are you sure this is an efficient way to train?"

 

Frederick blushed, his thoughts a bit muddy as he removed his pants, leaving him standing before Chrom in just boxers.

 

F: "Yes, Milord, our new tactician said it would be wise to train endurance in such a manner.... and I cannot lie to you, Milord.... I lose my focus a bit when I'm around you... so I think it best if I train with you more..." Chrom gave a little click with his tongue.

 

C: "Frederick, don't be so nervous then, you're face is red as a tomato," Chrom spoke, removing his pants as well, leaving both men in just their boxers. "If it's just training then it should be alr--"

 

Frederick burst out, cutting Chrom off.

 

F: "MILORD I WISH IT WEREN'T JUST TRAINING!"

 

Silence. Stunned silence. Uncomfortable, hard to breathe in silence. But again, it was usually like that when the two were alone. This time though wasn't such like any other time, and Frederick couldn't help but stare at Chrom's-Chrom's-just Chrom's everything. Just Chrom. Chrom in his underwear in front of him and his bare chest and Frederick's consciousness came back to him as he struggled with what the hell were they about to do.

 

C: ........

 

Frederick fumbled with words to cover up his outburst, he couldn't believe he let that slip.

 

F: "Sh- um, oh, uh forget that I didn't mean to say that I meant I wish it were like super training yes like super training that is what I meant haha yes 'tis not as though I harbor emotions towards you Milord oh 'tis nothing of the sort... Is it getting warm in here? Should I leave? I think it best if we cancel our training session. If you'll excuse me--"

 

Frederick was wobbling towards the door, simultaneously trying to pull his pants back on, when a pair of hands on his chest halted his movements and sent his heart into a flurry of erratic beats.

 

C: "Frederick, wait."

 

Chrom's voice was soft, understanding, almost pleading, and Frederick felt like he was in a whole different world. _He_ was the one who usually asked _Chrom_ to wait (then again this was only because of Chrom's impatience in battle). The close proximity of the two was now warming up an already heated situation. How did Frederick ever think he was going to get through what they almost did? He wasn't in a right state of mind... adrenaline, he assumed. But nerves always delayed in Frederick, it would be going with things first and then freaking out about it later. That tactician sure had a persuasive theory. Maybe she knows more than she lets on? But of course his instinct to train caused him to want to try anything to get better. Sort of like with the Risen. Frederick's instinct told him to fight, so he did. Then his nerves, always his nerves, they'd sneak up to him when the others would be asleep in the camp and he'd let out shaky breaths caused by the day's past events. He let out a shaky breath even now.

 

With sparks in his chest, he was brought back to the man in front of him by the curling of Chrom's fingers.

 

F: "M-milord you should you should watch where you place your hands... I might think... er... if I were one such blinded by emotions, if I were, I might think a greater meaning behind it. It would not do well for your image if you were to go around touching people's chests."

 

Chrom peered up at him with a furrowed brow, seeming to question why Frederick would say that.

 

C: "... But I'm not touching people's chests, I'm touching _your_ chest. You're not just anybody, you know. Not to me anyway. And I don't think I'd mind if you thought greater meaning behind it."

 

A seriousness befell Chrom's gaze, as if he'd thought of this moment before. Of several moments like these before. _Of course not, though._ Frederick was just his knight, only there to protect him, and the heart should have no matter of involvement. But in this moment, Chrom keeps rubbing his hands around Frederick's chest... and is it just him or does his face seem to be getting closer? Is this another way of teasing him? Was that scoundrel of a tactician in on it? Come to think of it, she had given him a drink earlier when they were talking about more effective ways to achieve strength. She'd said Stahl had whipped up some protein potion to help with his training, and that's when he found out just what kind of training she'd wanted him to do.

 

Ah-- the potion must've done something to his mind, it made sense now, because in his right mind, even with adrenaline, even with what he felt towards Chrom, he would never do what he'd been about to do with Chrom. Even if it was just training. He knew that dirty tactician was untrustworthy.

 

But nevertheless, Frederick had to do something about Chrom's hands before the situation became uncontrollable. Having Chrom in this position he might actually act on it, and it was bad because he was in his right mind now. Whatever effects that potion had seemed to be wearing off. Still, the want, the desire, stayed. And it bothered Frederick because his head didn't want to do anything with Chrom... but his heart did. Chrom wasn't helping to curb the growing warmth of this situation (and the growing bulge of a certain something) one bit, and although it delighted Frederick, it confused him.

 

F: "Milord... lest something unbecoming might happen, I suggest you remove your hands from my chest at once."

 

An innocent smirk found it's way onto Chrom's face. It was a look that Frederick feared, because it always lead to some sort of trouble.

 

C: "Well," the smirk found it's way into his voice, " _if you insist_."

 

And right then Frederick's breath hitched and his heart stopped and his brain whirred and his knees shook and all kinds of panicky things happened because Chrom did in fact remove his hands from his chest. But Chrom did not remove his hands from his body. He trailed his fingers down his chest and stomach and around his sides, eyes never leaving Frederick's as he lightly scratched his body with his fingernails before fastening his hands to Frederick's hips. That smirk again.

 

C: "Is that better?"

 

Frederick's throat was dry, all the air was nowhere near his lungs, but he was determined to plead for mercy.

 

F: "N-no, I mean yes-- I mean no-- I, just, please stop teasing me, Milord."

 

C: "Hey. I told you to stop calling me milord, I keep saying I'm not fond of titles. Learn to call me by name... unless... you want to be punished for not heeding my wishes."

 

F: "Y-yes Milord."

 

Oops.

 

Chrom narrowed his eyes and squeezed Frederick's hips with his hands, causing an odd and unnatural squeak to find it's way from Frederick's throat. _Uhh, that sound was embarrassing._ Chrom's laughter at that wasn't helping either.

 

F: "Milord, d-don't do that."

 

A pinch this time and a stern look.

 

F: "Ah I mean, uh, C-Chrom?"

 

Chrom nodded.

 

C: "Yeah, use my name. I'd like it if you used my name." His look turned sly, "Use it however you'd like." Chrom left that open to interpretation and that meant Frederick's mind was whirring again trying to figure out what he meant exactly.

 

F: "Uh, Chrom, I'd appreciate it if you would stop teasing me now. I think I've had enough. And please release me so I can leave. I think I need some air."

 

Chrom let out a heavy sigh, whispering something to himself. If not for Chrom's face being mere inches from his own now, Frederick didn't think he be able to catch what he said. But he did.

 

C: "Jeez I thought this would be easier with the potion."

 

........

 

what

 

F: "What?"

 

C: "What?"

 

F: "What was that about a potion?"

 

Chrom finally released Frederick, jumping away from him, but honestly, Frederick wished he hadn't. His heat was beginning to grow on him.

 

C: "What was what about a potion? I surely don't know a thing about a potion and Stahl definitely doesn't."

 

Bingo. He looked like a deer in headlights. Cue for Frederick to narrow his eyes at Chrom this time.

 

F: "So. _YOU_ we're the ringleader in this whole 'let's tease Frederick and see how much of a fool we can make him' thing, huh?"

 

C: "N-no, I-I- those were not my intentions I assure you."

 

F: "If not to make a fool, an idiot, a total joke out of me, then what would your intentions be. I would love to hear them"

 

Frederick crossed his arms. He'd had about enough of this. He could deal with the normal teasing, sure, but this was toying with heartfelt emotions, and although Chrom didn't seem to care about those, Frederick did.

 

C: "I needed you to, uh, loosen up around me..."

 

Disbelief clouded Frederick's gaze.

 

F: "Why?"

 

C: "Because I uh, I um, I'm, uh, I think I'm, errm"

 

F: "Spit it out, Chrom."

 

C: "I'm... pretty sure that... I think that... I'm love with you?"

 

......

 

???

 

what

 

............

 

oh

 

_oh_

 

F: "Oh."

 

Chrom's face fell. He obviously did not take notice of Frederick's erratic heartbeat, or something else entirely different would be happening right now. Something that Frederick actually wouldn't mind anymore. But Chrom took it upon himself to elaborate.

 

C: "I don't know, I just, I guess I just, thought that you were always so stern with me, that there would be no way you would feel things towards me, also I never knew if you were into males because I just didn't think you were and that's kind of an odd thing to ask..."

 

F: "And is drugging me supposed to be the opposite of odd?"

 

Chrom winced a little bit at this jab. Well, good, Frederick thought, he kinda deserves it. Just a little though.

 

C: "No, I mean..... It wasn't drugs, it was supposed to be... a... love potion..... but I see that the effects wear off quickly........ I'm sorry......" His face fell with yet even more sadness. "I'll go now. I see my feelings won't be reciprocated. If you would be so kind as to forget about this ordeal I would be forever grateful. Now if you'll excuse me."

 

On Chrom's way towards the door, Frederick finally got rid of that nervous part of himself and gave into his feelings a bit more. Since Chrom in fact did apparently like him, he was sure he wouldn't mind if he took a little advantage of this situation. Intercepting his path, he mirrored what Chrom did and fastened his hands to Chrom's hips.

 

C: "F-Frederick, what are you-- I insist you release me at once, no , I command you do."

 

F: "Now now, it's my turn. Don't you think it's only fair if you get punished as well?"

 

Chrom blushed, likely that innappropriate thoughts were forming in his head.

 

C: "Oh, uh I suppose, but I don't think you should be--"

 

F: "Shut up." Chrom seemed utterly taken aback by Frederick's sudden brashness.

 

C: "E-excuse me but what did you just sa--"

 

F: "I said shut up." His turn to smirk "Because I'm going to punish you." One hand trailed it's way up Chrom's stomach, up his chest, "And you're going to sit there," around to the back of his neck, "and take it," the other hand now snaked it's way around to Chrom's back, "like the man," the hand found his ass, "I know," squeeze, "you are."

 

Chrom gasped and gaped and tried to form words but he couldn't think straight because he, Frederick, was actually touching him and he never really thought he would (especially not without that potion) so he was at a loss.

 

C: "Uhhh but are you positive you want to be doing th--"

 

Frederick silenced Chrom with a look. A look that said shut up I know you want me to do this and I know you know you want me to do this you tried to drug me to do it for christ sake don't go all innocent on me now I can't believe you don't know that I want this too. Idiot. Frederick's gaze softened as he stared at Chrom's apologetic and waiting face. The silence between them wasn't as stifling as before, it was actually quite comfortable. He took this opportunity to lean his head down to Chrom's.

 

Their mouths were so close that they could feel each others breath. Bliss. One sliding movement on Chrom's part, and then they could feel each others lips. It was soft at first, the kiss. First kisses should always be soft. Chrom's lips were so soft though, that Frederick felt like he should apologize for his own. They must be so chapped, Chrom must hate this, this was a bad idea he knew it. Frederick pulled away, mumbling something unintelligible.

 

He noticed Chrom was on his tiptoes, a boyish pout on his face because their lips weren't together anymore. Something. Something about this guy leaning up to him and Frederick's hand on his ass and Chrom's hands now running around his chest again sparked another little fire inside him and made him a even more hard down there and it wasn't just something about him. It was everything. Around Chrom, he'd always been too focused on taming the fire to do anything else, thought the fire was just a hinderance. An obstacle. But now, with Chrom like this now, he'd use it as his ally.

 

This next kiss wasn't so soft as it was desperate. A need for each man to have his lips on the others. And they can't remember who did it first but then tongues entered the mix and were soon in each others mouths. Darting in and out, exploring, tasting what they'd always wanted to taste but never had the opportunity to. Frederick's hand was rubbing, squeezing Chrom's ass now, and the little gasps the latter was giving were perfect, but he couldn't help but wish he was past the underwear already. One of Chrom's hands found it's way up to Frederick's hair and clenched a fistful of it. All the while, their lips, mouths, never leaving the others. Frederick took this as an excuse to move his hand around as well. He slipped it over the waistband of Chrom's boxers, and he was only going to place his hand under it, but Chrom placed his free hand on his and guided him to pull his underwear down. Frederick's turn to gasp, and Chrom's turn to pull away from the kiss.

 

That meant Frederick's eyes had to open and they had to look at something and landing on their destination that something just happened to be Chrom's package.

 

C: "Frederick, my eyes are up here."

 

Frederick's eyes widened as he was caught staring, although Chrom didn't really mind him staring.

 

F: "Oh, uh, my apologies."

 

C: "I have an idea for my punishment."

 

Of course he did.

 

C: "Let's make love, or something like that."

 

Dingdingding, we have a winner. Even though Frederick had anticipated this, that didn't stop his heart from thumping and his legs from nearly giving out.

 

F: "B-but it would hardly be a punishment if you want it too. And am I wrong in assuming that?"

 

C: "No, no you're not. Of course not. Hmm, ummmm.... oh, I know. You could be on top."

 

Color flooded Frederick's already reddened face.

 

C: "And you could be as rough as you like. That way it will be like punishing me."

 

F: "Oh, um, are you sure that is alright, milord?"

 

C: " _Chrom._ " he corrected. "Please use my name. Or, will I have to make you shout it? Is that what you want, hmm? I never pegged you the dirty type, Frederick."

 

Frederick had to keep reminding himself to use the fire, not fight it. Use it, use it....

 

Chrom wanted rough, eh? He pushed Chrom up against the nearest wall, hard enough to make Chrom gasp in surprise but not hard enough to put a dent in the wall.

 

C: "F-Frederick? You don't really ha--AH"

 

Frederick cut him off by biting on the other's neck and nipping, making Chrom gasp yet again.

 

F: "Chrom. As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> blame my friend for this because she's the one who told me her fic idea and then i was gonna tell her mine but instead i accidentally actually wrote it and it's probably really bad because this was done on my ipod at 3am  
> ~~  
> when i went back to proof read, I almost vomited at the stupidity and awkward i want to cry


End file.
